Poke
by AriannaAloki
Summary: Arianna and Saya Aloki are two sisters who are completely opposite yet exactly the same. Saya is the new Fourth Seat, and Arianna is just a girl who's trying to figure out love while trying to support her sister. Bleach/OC's/Lemons/Yaoi, M
1. Chapter 1

_Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke._

"Ari will you stop it!" It hadn't even been five minutes that the pink haired girl had entered the small home. Arianna missed her sister. It wasn't like she had gotten to see her very much anymore since she had been accepted into that society or whatever it was called. The blond didn't understand it at all, but decided she would support her sister as she went.

_Poke. Poke… Poke._

"I missed you too sis. But could you please just stop with the poking!" There was a difference in the smaller girl as she watched her re-enter their home, and head into the recently cleaned kitchen. "It's good to be home."

"Saya-ah!" The name was dragged out in a playful manner. Using her skillful impatience, Arianna went right to work on asking everything she could. "You tell me everything more or less that goes on there! Except for one thing! You never talk about that captain fellow! Hirako Shinji, I think that's what you said his name was. What's he like? Oh! Maybe you don't tell me anything about him because you have a crush on him!"

The younger sister eyed the smaller, older one closely. Her small hand was resting on her Zanpaktou, gripping the hilt carefully. "Captain Hirako is not someone you just have a crush on. He is-"

She was cut off by the blond's laughter. "-the man you will force to have babies with you, right? Come on, you never even showed me a picture of him! What are you hiding sis? Oh my god. Is he gay? Is that why you don't do anything?"

A flash of silver went flying past the arrogant blue eyed girls face just inches away from her lower lip. She took that as her queue to shut up, and headed into the living room. She had ordered a large Stromboli for the two of them for dinner, Saya's favorite whenever Arianna decided that she was cooking that night.

"Still… Did you get that Kenpachi guys number? I still think he's kinda hot. Did ya? Please tell me you did! If not, I disown you!" The pouting sister looked at her forcefully, giving the best puppy eyes she could do.

Saya sighed, crossing her legs as she sat on the couch to eat a slice of the pastrami. She ignored her and took a large bite of the food in her hand.

"You suck. You know that right?" She threw a slice at the others head, laughing loudly as she did so.

The older sister ducked at the last moment, the large slice hitting and sticking to the wall. "But he's an old man! Don't you know how nasty that is?"

The other looked down at the ground, blushing, and whispering. "I wouldn't mind getting me some Kenpachi Fried Chicken. Yum-meh."

"You are disgusting. Seriously, why can't you pick someone else?" Her eyes turned into slits as they turned to look at the corner at the sibling. "How about Toushiro Hitsugaya or Kira Izuru. They're more your type, I swear. Both emo, and kinda… Bitchy."

She was pouting again. "And how would you know my… Crap, you're not with Shinji! You're with Kenpachi aren't you?"

"Okay, now you're really freaking me out. Fine, we kissed. Captain Hirako and I. But we were drunk, it meant nothing." She turned, not mentioning anything else.

"Le Gasp! Are you serious? Ew! That's disgusting! Why would you…" Suddenly Arianna remembered what happened earlier, and pulled out a cigarette, not wanting the long sword in her face again. She lit it quickly, and took a long drag. She stood up and started walking to the kitchen. "And you call me crazy for liking the guy with the gravity defying hair… You gunna sleep with him anytime soon?"

The conversation ended when Saya threw her plate at the back of her sister's head, hitting her dead on. "You're such a perv."


	2. Chapter 2

Arianna had been visiting Saya at the Soul Society for a while now. She had been too scared to talk to Zaraki Kenpachi when she first started visiting. He was too handsome to approach. She settled for just looking, well Saya referred to it as gawking, at him from afar when she visited.

She watched Saya's training, and was surprised with how well she trained and how she fit with many of the people there. It had been at least a year since she received her place in the fourth seat, and everyone had grown to accept her position. They would not go against with what Captain Hirako decided.

Like her sister had told her on her first trip home, Kira was more someone her type. They had grown close, except her feelings for Zaraki wouldn't let them become anything more than close friends. Kira Izuru accepted this, but it did not stop him from trying to say the least.

The sisters were sitting to beside each other, deep in conversation. It was late summer, hot but comfortable. Saya wasn't in her usual uniform, but was dressed casually in a white dress that seemed to glow the way the sun was hitting it. Her younger sister Arianna was dressed like usual though, a pair of loose jeans and an oversized t-shirt.

"Ari, I don't know what you see in him. He's nothing like what you normally go after. So why are you so persistent on Zaraki-taichou?" Her bright green eyes stared confused at the younger girl.

"Because he's everything anyone would want in a man. His eye shows deepness and a hidden compassion, he has a broad chest and muscles for holding someone close in the throws of passion," Saya gagged at that. "Or for protection, those are definitely arms I know I'd be safe in. And his smile, oh, how sinister and evil it is, but yet it's a wholehearted smile! That is something that would always be able to cheer me up with one look. And to be able to wake up to that smile in the morning would bring everlasting happiness. He is a real man."

"Ah… I guess vice captain Izuru isn't anything like what you consider to be a man then, right?" Saya looked at the younger girl. She knew her sibling couldn't feel spirits like she and the other soul reapers could, so when she felt Kira approaching, she couldn't help but to ask. She knew when he heard his name he would stop, which was even worse, but she needed him to know what her sister really felt so that he would give up something so hopeless. "Kira Izuru. Is he a man to you? Or do you think he is just one of those bitchy emo boys?"

Arianna laughed. "Saya, you called him that the first day you got back home. I don't see why though, he's nothing like that really. If you would get to know him, you'd know he was sweet and caring. I mean, he bought me white and red Japanese roses… This was a little odd… But they were beautiful… I kinda wish Kenpachi would have done something like that though. It's weird, because I only really think of Izuru as a friend. We're close, but I don't know if I would ever see us as anything else."

"Sis, you completely missed the question, _and_ managed to make it seem like you and Zaraki-taichou are actually together in one go." The pink haired girl sighed knowingly. She had a feeling that would be the answer she would get, but she hoped otherwise for the sake of the listener.

The blond took a deep breath. There was a smile on her face as she inhaled. The grin that was held with those piercing blue eyes was a look the green eyed girl had never seen before.

"I smell Armani, and a cheese steak sub. That means one of two things. Izuru decided to become my bestest best friend, or wants to die that badly."

Saya went wide eyed and fell off of her place on the porch. She then stared in disbelief. "How in the world do you know who and what is around just by smelling the air? What are you, a dog?"

She received a deep yet playful bark from the sibling that was now running towards the direction of the food. Saya still felt the vice captain near, but his position changed. It was almost like his placement rose, like he was floating.

She followed her sister to see that she had found a bag with two subs in them, along with an expensive bottle of sake, and a pack of Arianna's favorite brand of cigarettes. Sighing, she looked up to see the fukutaichou looking down at them from the roof. His face held an obviously saddened expression. Taking the bag from her sister, she leaped up to the roof beside him.

"I assume that you already knew most of that didn't you." The fukutaichou answered with a small strangled grunt and nod, shutting his eyes tight. "Then why did you buy her sake? You know she can't hold her… Well played. Try to make my sister drunk enough to try to get her to fall in love with you after one night? Very, not original. Something more you might get her. Don't copy my Hirako-taichou, she already knows that story."

Kira's eyes stayed closed. "But then how else can I beat Zaraki-taichou? He's apparently everything to her, and I know he doesn't see anything in her other than being your sibling and something like a quick lay. He wouldn't take a second look at her if it wasn't for that."

"And my sister wouldn't know you wore Armani unless she's been under your clothes. Wanna explain that one?" The oddly banged blond blushed deeply. "Kira-fukutaichou, honestly I hope you win Arianna over Zaraki-taichou. But do it the right way.

"Also, do anything to hurt her and I'll personally end you myself." She handed the bag back to him and jumped back down to her sister, scaring her while doing so.

Kira stood there momentarily trying to understand her words before hopping down to where the two girls were.

"Well, I need to go see Sora about something with work. I'll be back at the house later tonight, okay sis?" The blond nodded and hugged her shorter sister before the pink haired girl walked off in some unknown direction.

"H-hey Arianna. It seems Saya wanted to yell at me for buying sake… Sorry, I didn't know if you drank or not and well…" His nerves were balling up inside him. The girl who stood beside him smiled sweetly.

"It's okay Izuru. She's only worried that something bad might happen or something, but I know you! I know that it won't." She gave him the most warming smile at that moment, and his nerves loosened. "So, did you want to go back to my house or yours? It doesn't matter to me."

After arriving at Kira's home, for as innocent as those words were, twenty minuets and an empty bottle of sake later, there was a highly intoxicated Arianna on Kira's hands.

To him, her blue glazed over eyes were beautiful. He knew in this state he could tell her everything and wouldn't worry about her remembering it the morning. That fact itself made him happy. But he wished that she would remember, and that she also felt the same. Silently he apologized to Saya for what may happen the rest of the night.

"What's wrong Kira-taichou~? Too much sake for ya?" Arianna eyes wandered over the fukutaichou who was shifting uncomfortably under her gaze. He swallowed hard. It was almost like she was raping him with only her eyes. "Nn, it's really hot in here isn't it?"

With a sly smirk the blond slipped off her top. The cool air brushed upon the light skin causing goose bumps to arise. The man swallowed hard being this as the first time a woman has ever done something so indecent and attractive for his eyes to see. Turning towards him she bit her lower lip. "Kira-taichou~, you are not hot in that haori? Maybe you should take it off, too. You look like you're sweating in that thing."

She slipped around the table to be beside him and tugged at his obi until it unraveled. Her cool hands pulled it away followed by his large top, revealing his thin, sturdy frame. It wasn't long before she pulled herself into his lap, rocking against him teasingly. The short haired blond male bit his lip and rocked with her there on the dining room floor. Arianna slid a small hand under his hakama and tugged on growing his length causing Kira to shift and bite his lip.

"A-Ari, we s-shouldn't be doing this… Y-you're drunk." His words didn't match what his body was saying. His hips were pushing up into her hand as she gave him a light squeeze.

Her lips found his neck and kissed the tensing skin. She breathed him in taking in the scent of Armani Diamonds and sweat. Smiling, a wet pink tongue rolled up the taut neck to the lobe of his ear, pulling it into her mouth and sucking lightly. Kira stirred in his seat wanting to pull away and wanting to keep this going all the same.

As he closed his eyes trying to get used to the feeling Arianna pulled up one of his hands and placed it against her breast, guiding him into pressing against the soft flesh with her hand. He gasped slightly, surprised by this movement but did as he was shown receiving a pleased sigh from the girl.

It wasn't like this was the first time Kira Izuru had ever been with a woman, it was merely the fact that this was the first time anyone took to show him what they liked.

And teach him what he liked as well.

Arianna's hand moved on his manhood, turning it so that the long nails brushed against the tightened skin on the underside. His hips bucked upwards and he gasped, a knot building in his stomach. "Arianna, please stop this. I-I don't know if I can…"

She smiled, and pulled him into a deep kiss. The hand tightened around him pleasurably, conjuring a groan from the vice captain which were met only with quick wrist flicks. The blond opened his mouth to speak but was silenced when the other slipped her tongue past his lips. His eyes widened, and were greeted with warm blue ones that were barely open. The look inside them made him want to cry. Behind the glaze of alcohol and lust was the one feeling he had been not looking for; hate.

He let go then, wrapping one arm around the girl to pull her close and removed the other to slip it into her hair and tug harshly into the blond locks. He did not want her hate, but it was better than not having anything from her. The alcohol in her system at least made her do this much, and he would cherish it as much as he could.

A hoarse groan was expelled as her hand once again tightened. He had forgotten how close he was. He kissed her passionately, not allowing the hate he saw in her eyes confuse his still very loving emotions. Hips were pressed against the hand, and he would have cried out her name if his lips weren't flush with hers.

As he reached his orgasm, he could have sworn he saw the emotion in her eyes waver slightly. His heart shook at the thought, and his body trembled as he spilled himself into her hand.

Arianna stood, licking her fingers for him to see, before wandering towards the door. "Good-night, Izuru-taichou."

An hour later, he was still at his spot on the floor, although cleaned up. He was watching the door hoping she would return, but knew it was something impossible. Sighing, he decided to head to bed.

"If I told you that I loved you, would that matter at all?" was his last thought before falling asleep, his mind putting everything that happened on repeat.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days, Kira didn't see much of Arianna. He knew that she was still around, but did not go to find her. He was afraid of what he might do if he happened to approach her.

That wasn't the same for Arianna though, she was deeply confused on what happened that night and why. Why did she drink the sake, why did she remove her shirt, why did she press against him, why didn't she listen to him, why didn't she stop? She loved Zaraki, right? That's why she came to visit Saya at the Soul Society so much. She wanted to see the strong, confident, undefeatable man that was mysterious to her, not some shaky, nervous, insecure child that was her only friend.

But ever since the night with Kira, her thoughts have been less and less of Zaraki, and filled with more of the fukutaichou. When she stopped and waited to meet up with him for their usual lunches together, Kira was never there. This saddened the blond, and she tried to look for him every now and again when she wasn't with her sister. She decided to talk to Saya about it, and get her opinion. But she was sure she wouldn't tell her everything.

"Hey sis…" The tall sibling walked to the back room of the house where the older sister was training silently. "I gots a question."

The pink haired sibling didn't break from her trance on work as she spoke. "Let me guess, you and Izuru-fukutaichou had a fling."

"Uh, something like that…"

"And right about now he's all you think about." Her bamboo sword came flying down at her target as she jumped up to give a skilled air attack.

"Kira already came and had a conversation like this with you already, didn't he, Saya?" Her sibling sighed, noting what the most probable answer was already.

"No, I just know you that well Arianna. He has been avoiding you though, has he not?" The short sister looked at the taller one knowingly.

But she didn't have to answer; she knew he had been avoiding Arianna. He had been avoiding Saya too, and that was unlike the fukutaichou. He was always after the older sibling trying to get her to give out Arianna's weak spot. After what he had heard though, Saya had been sure that was the reason why he was not around. That maybe now he would give up on his quest for something he couldn't possess. But, if this is how it is, then now her selfish sibling my pay the price for it and try to find answers herself.

Arianna knew this too. She sighed, and turned to look out the window. She had never been stuck in this kind of situation before, and she was nervous. Taking a deep breath, she settled on going home for a few days, only to get her head straight. "I swear I'm not running away from my problems, but I think going home might help."

"I don't think it will sis, but do as you will. Just choose your choices wisely, okay?"


End file.
